Flash Boy? More Like Farm Boy
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: So I've been obsessed with the idea that Wally grew up on a farm. This is the team visiting the farm for the first time. The idea got into my head after finding out Keystone was one of the more rural parts of the area where The Flash lives. Fluff. Family issues kinda. Farm Boy, West. Rude Rudy West.


It was a relatively calm day at the mountain. No missions had left the team bored, so they had decided it was time to give M'gann a lesson in baking. They were to make a cake, Dick in charge because, well, he was the only one that really knew how to bake. So the teens were surrounding the kitchen island, doing the proper preparations. They were setting up all the ingredients when Dick pulled out the empty milk jug.

"Wally, did you forget to milk Old May?" Dick asked jokingly, causing the rest of the team to release a few laughs, but a confused Zatanna only cocked an eyebrow.

"Old May?" She asked, and suddenly Artemis's eyes lit up.

"We haven't told you yet? Kid Flash here is a farm boy," Artemis giggled.

"It's not _that_ funny," Wally mumbled, cracking an egg into a bowl.

"You grew up on a farm? That's so cool! Have you guys seen it?" Zatanna's interest was suddenly peaked.

"I haven't," Aqualad spoke up, causing Superboy to nod as well.

"I don't think any of us have, well, besides Boy Blunder," Artemis responded.

"You guys aren't missing much-"

"Except KF in overalls-"

"Dude!"

"Okay, now we have to see this," Arty laughed.

After a good twenty minutes of begging and pleading, it was Robin who convinced Kid to take them, some bestie favor thing. Wally agreed, but made everyone change first, apparently his dad had a no costume in the house rule.

So here they were standing in front of the West farm, Wally's face red with embarrassment. Kid led them over to a shed beside the main house. It was here where he changed, leaving them all to wait outside the door until he came back out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I thought we were promised overalls," Arty teased, but Wally only rolled his eyes.

"So what did you guys want to see first. There isn't much to do-"

"Where do you keep the animals?" M'gann practically yelled with excitement.

"Okay first off, no loud voices, you'll spook the chickens and that'd be the barn." Wally let them to the said barn, which was a stereotypical red. He opened the door gently, but the smell still hit them like a mactruck. "So, um, this is Old May, our cow."

"She's so, erm, big?" Megan suggested. Wally let out a laugh at the Martian's words.

"Do you want to try and milk her?"

"It's actually kind of fun," Dick promised.

"No I think we'll pa-" It was then when Artemis was interrupted.

"Wallace!" The red headed boy's head shot towards the sound, which came from the barn door. There stood a tall redneck-looking man, who was obviously Wally's father.

Wally quickly made his way over to the man, who, I may add, was stereotypically dressed in overalls. They couldn't really hear what he was saying -except maybe Connor, but he didn't tell the others- but they could tell it wasn't necessarily a _happy_ conversation. Wally glanced over at his friends, nodding his head.

" 'parently I've been rude, they want to meet you," Wally explained as he rejoined his friends.

They followed Wally into the house that was adjacent to the barn, careful to wipe their shoes on the mat. The speedster led them into the kitchen, where his mother stood at the sink, washing some dishes.

"Erm, Ma?" Wally blushed as the woman spun around, "I brought some friend by to see the-"

"Oh! Hello! I'm Wally's mom, but you can call me Mary!" She had a bright smile and red hair just like Wally's.

"Hey, Mrs. West," Robin beamed.

"Little Robbie! How many times have I told you, call me Mary," Her smile was gentle and kind as she spoke.

"Right after you stop calling my 'little robbie,' Mrs. W," Robin spoke causing her to momentarily pout.

"Never," She ruffled the boy's hair before turning to the rest of the team. "Now don't tell me. Megalicious, Zatanna, Blond with anger issues, Supey, and Mr. Serious."

"Blond with anger issues?" Artemis turned to Wally, murder in her eyes. Mary let out a chuckle at the display.

" 'm just teasing, Artemis," She laughed, "Now how about I rustle 'yah up someth _a_ ng to eat."

"Er, we can't stay long-"

"Nonsense, Wallace," A man came behind the speedster, resting his large hands on the younger's shoulders, "I'd like to meet the friends you _never_ stop talking about."

"Yessir," Wally mumbled, looking down briefly before coming back up with a forced smile.

"We sure are glad Wallace got his powers, really helps get things done," Rudy, as they had learned Wally's father's name was, spoke.

"Er," Aqualad responded, "Yes, him being on the team is a great addition to us as well." His answer sounded unsure, but Rudy only nodded.

"Wally never stops talking about what you guys do, it must be so much fun," Mary chimed in, taking a bite from the fork.

"Yeah," That was Artemis, "So much fun to watch Wally trip over his own feet." Rudy looked at Wally for a moment, but forced his attention back to the team.

"He isn't too much trouble is he?"

"What?" Artemis looked taken back at the question.

"Dear, she was only teasing-"

"I'm sure," Rudy sighed.

After a wonderfully awkward meal with the West family, Wally had finally coerced his friends to leave.

"Sorry about my dad, he can be...difficult."

"Eh, everyone's difficult."

"The farm was still super cool!"

"It would have been better if you were in overalls."

"I am impressed with your lifestyle."

"Old May didn't disappoint!"


End file.
